


Snowflakes and Peppermint

by Klance_Convert



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, I just wanted an excuse to write a pretty winter scene, Kissing, M/M, date, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Convert/pseuds/Klance_Convert
Summary: Small drabble of Keith and Lance on a winter date, in which Lance can't help but notice how pretty Keith is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Nothing too long, I know. I just wanted to write a cute Klance drabble scene without any real plot. I have a multi-chapter fic I'm planning so stay tuned, but I probably won't start writing until after next week, because I have exams coming up. Anyway, enjoy!

“Here,” Lance handed Keith his cup of hot chocolate, and dropped the change into the tip jar of the kiosk. Taking a sip of the beverage, he let the heat and flavor sit on his tongue, before swallowing, carrying the warmth satisfyingly down into his stomach. “Now that’s what you need on a cold winter’s day,” he declared.

The sun was covered by endless clouds, a certain silence holding itself over the otherwise bustling winter’s market. The snow had settled over the earth, muffling the sounds that usually bounced off the barren trees. Lance liked this time of year. Everything was always so peaceful. In shadows, the snow highlighted every twig in the forest. At night, the moon illuminated the ground with ghostly shadows. And in the sun, the snow glittered and sparkled, a pristine wonderland right outside his door. It was never exactly the same, and yet, always perfect.

He smiled to himself as he strolled down the sidewalk, Keith by his side. Casually, he slipped his hand into that of his boyfriend’s, intertwining their fingers. Keith had gotten some fingered gloves (thank goodness) to replace his fingerless ones during the winter months. A large red scarf was wrapped around his neck, and a well fitting black coat took the place of that useless jacket. Lance couldn’t help but admire how cute Keith looked all wrapped up in his winter wear. They had been dating for over a year, but every day still felt like new to him. Every day he pinched himself, to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. That, yes, he was dating his crush of three years, and closest friend. 

He watched him stir his cocoa with a striped candy cane given to them by the kiosk owner. He took another sip of his drink when snowflakes began to once again fall gently from the sky, delicate and swooping. The snowflakes gathered on Keith’s hair, decorating him with little flecks of white against the shiny black. Even now, after all this time, Lance’s heart couldn’t help but flutter. Keith looked at him with those beautiful violet eyes, his smile not stopping at his lips. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Keith asked him, a flush of pink dusted on his cheeks. 

Lance didn’t answer, instead pulling him into a gentle kiss. Their lips were both chapped, but soft. Lance could taste the peppermint on his lips. He whispered into the kiss, “you know you’re the prettiest boy alive, right?”

Keith grinned back, “I dunno,” he teased. “I think only one person can have that role, and I happen to know someone who already holds that title.”

Lance rolled his eyes lovingly, the compliment warming him better than the cocoa had. “I suppose there can be a tie,” he offered. He could feel his warmth mingling with Keith’s, a better shield against the cold of winter than hats and coats could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. Feel free to leave kudos and comments below. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @klance-convert


End file.
